


Do What You Love

by MenacingPlatypus



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom of the Discard pile, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly just office sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Very little actual dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenacingPlatypus/pseuds/MenacingPlatypus
Summary: Tags tell the story. What there is of one.
Relationships: Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Do What You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out my writing folder means sorting through the discard pile. Not many stories from there survived, but this one was finished and I just lacked the guts to post it here. Seems a shame to throw away a complete piece. 
> 
> So, friends and enablers, here goes!

Uhtred leans against the mirrored back of the bar, eyes roving throughout the club as the night really starts to pick up. He’d expected a larger than normal crowd for a Wednesday after he posted the last-minute line up change on their instagram and he isn’t disappointed so far.

“Wow,” Ealhswith says, talking over her shoulder to Uhtred as she pulls empty glasses from the bar top. “I expected a bump, but this is getting a little crazy.”

Uhtred nods, toothpick dipping thoughtfully between his lips. “You want another server?” He asks her, but she shakes her head.

“The girls can manage, once the dancing starts they’ll all be distracted anyway. We can catch up then.” Uhtred snorts at her wink and pats her on the shoulder before moving on.

“Let me know if you change your mind.” Ealhswith nods, facing forward again with her sultry grin, already filling the order of a stunning blond who’s sliding her credit card across the counter.

Walking through the club, Uhtred flashes a half smile at Ethne as she struts onto the stage, music coming up with her and she gives him a little wave of her fingers at hip level as hands crowded with bills reach towards her.

He closes the door of his office behind him and the thumping bass muffles to a tolerable level. Wednesdays are a mixed night, with both male and female dancers the turnout tends to be greater than an average weekday, but by adding Finan to the end of the night it was looking more like a weekend. The Irishman doesn’t dance often anymore, rarely in fact, but with Sigefrid out sick with a sudden bout of food poisoning someone had to take the hulking brunette’s place. Uhtred was a little surprised when Finan volunteered, but like the masses crowded around the stage already, he’s more than happy to catch the show.

\--

It's getting late and Uhtred is dozing in his office chair when the gentle knock sounds. Finan pops in without waiting for an answer and the pulsing music floods the room for a moment, but then the door shuts softly and it’s quiet again. Grinning fondly at Uhtred, Finan comes over to perch on the desk’s corner nearest to the Dane. The plain black robe falls open slightly and Uhtred twists his chair enough to grab the loose fabric hanging by Finan’s knee between two fingers.

“You’re coming out to watch I hope.” Finan’s eyes are bright and not for the first time, Uhtred wonders why the Irishman quit dancing so early when he clearly enjoys it. When Uhtred had asked him once, Finan had only given him a cheeky smile and said something to the effect that Uhtred’s undivided attention is more than enough. Also, Finan had moved on to managing their sister location. A job he seems to love just as much, if not more.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Uhtred promises earnestly, although his voice is heavy with fatigue. It had been a tiring day. His monthly meeting this morning with Alfred, one of the club’s first investors and undoubtedly its largest, had sapped much of Uhtred’s energy. The man pretends to hate their establishment, but he also couldn’t be persuaded to give up his stake in the club. Uhtred imagines the Englishman would get bored without flies like Uhtred to pick the wings from.

Still leaning back in his chair, Uhtred tugs lightly at the cotton fabric, but Finan just smiles. “Come here,” he murmurs, using his feet to pull his chair closer until his knees brush against Finan’s legs.

Raising his eyebrows, Finan pulls the robe out from Uhtred’s grasp, looking delighted as he scolds the Dane playfully. “Now, there’ll be none of that. If I get down there on my knees there is no chance you’ll still be awake to catch my set.”

Frowning, Uhtred looks at his watch. “You’ve got half an hour still. Plenty of time for me to come and drink a pot of coffee.” Finan’s eyes shine at Uhtred, full of love and desire, and Uhtred breathes in deeply. “You certainly can’t look at me like that and still say no,” Uhtred protests, grabbing hold of Finan’s calves and pulling himself even further into the Irishman’s bubble. He ends up squeezing himself into the space between Finan’s legs and his hands move tantalizingly slow from Finan’s ankles to over his knees.

Finan shifts so he can wedge his feet under Uhtred’s thighs on the chair and he covers the Dane’s hands with his own. “Since I’m the one doing you a favour, I think it’s only fair that I get the reward.” Uhtred is already brushing his mouth against the silken skin of Finan’s inner thigh as his robe starts to gape and Uhtred is beyond pleased to see that there is nothing underneath.

“It seems like you’ve come prepared,” Uhtred observes roughly, his hands sliding further up Finan’s legs to disappear under the fabric. Tugging at the dark cloth from underneath, Uhtred works the knot loose as Finan leans back on his hands and lets his knees fall open slightly.

Trailing open-mouthed kisses along Finan’s thigh, Uhtred moves close enough that he is surrounded by faint hints of their laundry detergent and the intoxicating smell that is distinctly Finan. Uhtred could recognize the scent of the Irishman’s skin anywhere. Even though they have worked nights for years, Finan has always been an early riser and it’s Uhtred’s custom to roll over into his boyfriend’s spot in their bed once the Irishman has left it.

With Finan’s hands occupied supporting his weight on the desk, Uhtred takes the opportunity to tease his lover with light caresses. Drawing Finan’s balls into the heat of his palm, Uhtred listens eagerly for the sighs and moans that follow his ministrations. Ignoring Finan’s already throbbing cock, Uhtred continues to brush his lips over every other inch of exposed skin he can reach as his free hand reaches into his desk for the lube conveniently located in the drawer.

Pressing one slick finger into Finan, Uhtred takes him into his mouth at the same time and the noise that stutters from Finan’s mouth makes Uhtred’s cock swell painfully against his zipper. Uhtred sets a slow pace, a maddeningly slow pace, if the impatient twitching of Finan’s legs is any indication, but he continues, relishing the texture of Finan’s flesh on his tongue, sliding against his lips. Swallowing Finan as deeply as he can, his nose brushing the heated skin of the Irishman’s stomach, Uhtred adds a second finger and Finan starts thrusting shallowly upwards.

With his free hand, Uhtred grips Finan’s hip to hold him in place against the desk and Finan groans in frustration.

“That’s not very nice,” Finan complains, but his gasp in the middle renders him unconvincing. Rolling his eyes upwards, Uhtred watches Finan’s face greedily, enjoying the flush of his skin, the slack set of his mouth and those amazing eyes dark with unrestrained want.

Pinning Finan’s hip also distracts Uhtred from the desire to rub his own cock through the thick material of his pants. His own need is getting harder to ignore and Uhtred increases his tempo and adds a third finger. There’s no danger of being overheard in the club, but while Finan may be vocal, he’s not a screamer, thank god. When Finan comes, his seed thick on Uhtred’s tongue, he curses and grabs Uhtred’s wrist by his hip, squeezing the bones tightly until Uhtred thinks he’ll have a bruise tomorrow. The idea of wearing the marks of pleasuring Finan on his body is too much for Uhtred and after he’s coaxed Finan through his orgasm Uhtred stands against the desk, his fingers still pressing the sensitive spot inside the Irishman.

Finan drags Uhtred into a desperate kiss, nipping and licking at Uhtred’s mouth as the Dane works his belt free. Wrapping his legs around Uhtred’s waist, Finan gives Uhtred a few quick strokes before Uhtred is crowding him against the desktop and pushing his way into the tight heat of Finan’s body. Breathless, Uhtred presses his face into Finan’s, panting in his ear as he struggles to give Finan a moment to adjust. Finan spurs him on, digging his heels into Uhtred’s back and whispering filth into his ear.

Growling low, Uhtred captures Finan’s mouth, trying to devour him as he thrusts deeply, rapidly losing control. Uhtred doesn’t top often, he’s far too enamoured with the feel of Finan filling him and his restraint is deteriorating with each pull and glide of slick skin and overwhelming heat. Finan whispers raggedly for him to come and Uhtred can’t hold on, even if he had wanted to. Teeth sinking into Finan’s shoulder, Uhtred feels his world narrow to a pinpoint. All he can hear is Finan’s harsh breath in his ear and his own heart thudding noisily.

They lean against each other recovering for a moment as Uhtred kisses Finan slowly, tongue slipping lazily over his bottom lip. Separating, Uhtred collapses back into his chair, pants still undone, his gaze focused on Finan. The Irishman gathers his robe around his waist once more, tying the knot firmly and tutting at Uhtred.

“Now I have to clean up before I go on,” he chides the Dane, but Uhtred only smiles in return, eyes fixed lovingly on Finan’s face.

“Worth it?” Uhtred teases, leaning forward to meet Finan’s kiss halfway.

“Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, the support is much appreciated!
> 
> Apologies for any errors.


End file.
